You're Too Good for Them
by xhearttowordsx
Summary: Kurt runs to Blaine after opening his NYADA letter. Filling in a gap in the finale. Angsty crying!Kurt, comforting!Blaine, cuddles, etc. Prompt from the lovely Stephanie.


**Welp I don't know why I'm posting instead of working on finals but I needed a mental break and Steph's lovely prompt (below) wouldn't leave me alone. So here you go!**

**Prompt: After comforting Kurt and a back-and-forth Rachel dissing, Blaine says "does it make me a bad person if I'm glad that Finn dumped her?"**

**As usual, I don't own these characters; I just like to mess around and make them hurt and cuddle.**

* * *

"I didn't get in."

Kurt's ears started ringing. How could he have been denied? His audition was just about flawless; Carmen Tibbedeux herself admitted it. She seemed to want him to join her class next year. Why didn't he get in? Nothing ever went right for him. It was always "next time" and "you'll get your chance" and "don't worry it's only regionals" and never "yes, here, right now is your shot, Kurt, take it, it's yours." He'd thought out of the box and done Not the Boy Next Door and _destroyed_ the number, owned the stage. How could he not have gotten in? What was he supposed to do? That was his top performing arts school – his _only_ performing arts school.

He faintly heard Rachel announce her acceptance and nearly dropped his own letter from NYADA, tightening his grip at the last second and just about to tear it in two.

He blanched and his eyes bugged out. He choked out some sort of congratulations he hoped sounded happy enough and nearly bolted from the choir room.

Blaine. He needed Blaine. Five minutes ago.

He rounded a corner and found the bathroom, not thinking twice before he shoved the door open and ran inside. He slid against the wall and let out a choked sob, fumbling for his phone in his satchel. His knees shook with his efforts to remain standing pressed against the wall – he was _not_ sitting on that grimy repugnant floor in this outfit, not a _chance_ – as he struggled to write a message to Blaine.

What he tried to type: _I need you. Please. First floor bathroom._

What he actually managed to send: _Nedd yihh;. Plxsesa:F Brm._

He couldn't see through the tears. He couldn't move. So he just waited and tried to keep his sobs silent.

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket. He waited for his math teacher to turn her back to check the message. His lips curved into a small smile when he saw Kurt's name and swiped a thumb across the screen.

His grin fell instantly as his brow furrowed and eyes widened. Kurt very rarely misspelled or keysmashed in texts. Something was wrong. Did someone hurt him? Is Burt okay? Or what if he–

_Breathe. Kurt needs you._

Quickly he replied that he was on his way, and turned back to the front of the room before the teacher's gaze found him.

"Blaine, are you all right?"

_I must look terrified and pale. _"I – I'm not feeling well," he lied a bit breathlessly. "May I go to the nurse?"

"Of course, go ahead. Feel better."

"Th-thank you," he replied as he hastily shoved his books into his satchel. Mike shot him a concerned glance, and he mouthed _later_ before almost bolting from the room. Conveniently the choir room was in the same general direction as the nurse's office.

He stopped at the end of the hall and looked at the message again. There was some order to the jumbled letters; he'd seen similar from Kurt a couple times since they met. Before he could really begin to analyze the mess he heard a muffled, choked sob from the bathroom a few feet away. Without thinking he flew across the hall and shoved the door open.

Kurt was pressed to the far wall, bag forgotten at his feet and phone clutched tightly in one hand. This Kurt was something Blaine so rarely saw: eyes red and wet, face blotchy and tear-stained, shoulders shaking, other hand covering his mouth to try to keep quiet, hair wild as if he'd run his fingers through and pulled at it as he cried.

"Oh, Kurt," he whispered brokenly, his own bag falling with a dull thud to the white-tiled floor.

Kurt's body sagged with the relief of seeing his boyfriend and pushed off the wall enough for Blaine to catch him, hastily wrapping strong arms around his back and trapping Kurt's arms between their chests. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck (neither concerned that Kurt would quickly soak Blaine's collar), letting out a loud sob as Blaine rubbed his back and hushed him.

A few minutes passed before Kurt's breathing slowed. It was still quiet past the bathroom door, probably close to the middle of the period by now.

Blaine kissed his temple and pulled back enough to see Kurt's face. "Do you want to go home?" The rest of the day be damned, his boyfriend needed him. (Not that Blaine wasn't ahead anyway, so it didn't make a difference if he missed class.)

Kurt just sniffed and nodded, reached a hand up to wipe under one eye.

"Okay. Let's go." Blaine bent to grab Kurt's bag and put an arm around his shoulders, lifting his own satchel on the way out of the bathroom. "Don't worry, it's still the middle of the period. No one will see you." He squeezed Kurt's shoulders. "Locker?"

Kurt thought a moment and nodded. Blaine led them to the side of the hall – it was actually incredibly convenient that their lockers were on the way out of the school – and each opened his own to swap out books for the day. Blaine kept shooting glances at Kurt, eyes still red-rimmed and shining, and handed him a handkerchief. Kurt smiled gratefully and shut his locker so he could lean against it to try to calm his breathing.

On the way back to the Hummel house Kurt just stared at his lap, hand tightly gripping Blaine's on the center console. Blaine continued watching Kurt in his peripheral vision, waiting for him to speak or break down again.

Blaine made them each a mug of chamomile tea – Kurt always said it was one of the best ways to help him calm down – and settled them on Kurt's bed against the pillows. He held Kurt against his chest, gently stroking his arms and occasionally pressing his lips to Kurt's hair.

"I didn't get in," Kurt whispered brokenly.

Blaine froze. "What?"

"NYADA. I – I didn't get in."

"But – but _how_?" Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt.

"I – I don't _know_." Kurt's voice cracked, betrayed his calm facade.

"You killed your audition! Tibbedeux said so! You were flawless."

Kurt just shrugged before nuzzling his cheek into Blaine's chest.

"Their loss. If they don't recognize the immense talent sitting right here not to admit you – hell, they should be offering to pay you to enroll – then they don't deserve to have you." Blaine kissed his boyfriend's temple. "You're too good for them, Kurt."

"Rch gitin," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shirt.

"Uh, come again?"

Kurt sighed and lifted his face. "Rachel got in."

Blaine stiffened, arms again tight around Kurt momentarily. "What," he said in a low whisper.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed shakily. "I just – I don't get it. I mean I do, I suppose, but – but why her? And why not me? She completely choked and – ugh," he cut himself off with a huff and flopped down on Blaine again.

"I don't know either. She doesn't deserve it."

Kurt made a noise in agreement.

"She's so cocky."

"And self-centered," Kurt supplied in a small voice.

"And crazy." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.

"She has almost _no_ filter."

"Or tact."

"She dresses like a tacky five year old." Kurt smirked a little against Blaine's chest.

Blaine chuckled, jostling Kurt a little. "Seriously, where does she shop, the Children's Place?"

"Probably," Kurt deadpanned as he rolled onto his back but stayed close, Blaine's right arm still under his neck. "She's probably small enough. But how do shop owners let her _buy _anything?"

"Do her dads even see her before she leaves the house?" Blaine propped himself on his left elbow, watching Kurt.

Kurt flung his hand out onto the empty mattress. "Does _Finn_ even see her?"

"How does he stand her?"

"She can be so shrill." Kurt interlaced his fingers with Blaine's and held them together over his heart.

"And demanding."

"And controlling!"

"Obsessive!"

"Manipulative!"

"Condescending, too."

"Enormous mouth –"

"Figuratively _and_ literally!"

"And she makes the _weirdest_ singing faces – and not attractive ones," Kurt added hastily, smiling at Blaine. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but suddenly their barely suppressed giggles broke through and they were bouncing slightly on the bed in near-hysterics.

Kurt's laughter lasted just those three seconds too long that made the whole thing just a bit awkward as they finally lay facing each other. His cheeks were sore from holding a wide grin – and quite a fake grin, the usual glint of true happiness in his eyes absent. The smile fell and Kurt looked down at the small bit of the pastel plaid sheets visible between them, brow creased in worry and eyes shining.

Blaine watched him with concern. "Sweetie…"

Kurt took a shuddering breath, only raising his eyes when Blaine cupped his cheek and stroked his thumb under Kurt's eye to catch a tear.

"I – I just – now I feel bad for saying mean things about her," Kurt whispered. "She – she is my friend, probably my best friend, and Finn's still in love with her even if he broke up with her and I should be really happy for her for getting into NYADA but it really just don't _understand_–"

Blaine pulled him into his chest and hushed his slightly hysterical boyfriend. "It's okay. You're just too good a person to guiltlessly badmouth your friend after seriously competing against her for the first time." He smoothed Kurt's hair when he shuddered with a sob. "But please, baby, don't feel bad. You worked so hard for this, and I don't understand why you didn't get in and why she _did._ You deserve to mope and whine and bash her for a little while. I'm sure she'd have done the same, but with less guilt."

Kurt sniffed, snuggling into Blaine's embrace. "Probably." He felt a light chuckle rumble through Blaine's chest, lips twitching at the corners into a small smile.

A few minutes passed, silent except for Kurt's breath slowly evening out.

"Does it make me a bad person if I'm glad that Finn dumped her?"

"Not really, no."

Blaine let out a soft sigh in relief.

"Not enough for me to move, anyway."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's temple. "Well good. Because I'm comfy."

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Sigh. Why couldn't we see something like this during the episode? Anything at all? -grumbles-**


End file.
